El placer de la dragona y de la fénix
by Sazuken Saizoh
Summary: Kaguya derrota a Mokou en su última pelea y la pelinegra al ver a su rival tan indefensa siente una nueva sensación que hará cambiar drásticamente la relación entre ambas.


**El placer de la dragona y de la fénix**

"¿Entiendes ahora...lo que significa ser inmortal?  
>Incluso nuestros combates durarán eternamente."<br>Kaguya hablaba con una voz firme sin agachar la  
>cabeza para mirar a Mokou derrotada en el suelo.<p>

"Mi victoria también es eterna, Mokou, al igual  
>que este ciclo eterno de muerte y de resurrección"<br>El humo de la batalla todavía no se había  
>dispersado del todo. Mokou respiraba muy fuerte,<br>cansada del mortal combate que no pudo ganar.  
>Kaguya preparó su último ataque para matar<br>una vez más a su eterna rival. El pecho de Mokou  
>se agitaba de miedo porque aun siendo inmortal la muerte<br>siempre causa temor. Ante el fuerte movimiento de  
>su pecho su camisa empapada en sudor se<p>

transparentaba lo suficiente para ver la modesta silueta de sus  
>tetas y un leve tono rosado que se dejaba adivinar<br>ante el juego de subida y bajada que ofrecía su  
>respiración. Juego en el que los ojos de Kaguya<br>repararon rápidamente. Una pequeña chispa estalló  
>dentro de ella. La imagen de una Mokou indefensa y<br>temerosa delante de ella excitaba cada vez más a  
>Kaguya quien no podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo<br>empapado y marcando la imagen de su silueta.

"Sin embargo, no te mataré esta vez. Te enseñaré...  
>lo que significa ser la perdedora."<p>

Kaguya se  
>agachó al lado de Mokou y lentamente empezó a<br>acariciar su hombro dejando la marca de sus dedos  
>en la camisa mientras descendía muy lentamente<br>hasta el primer botón. Mokou todavía temblorosa  
>cerró los ojos temiendo la tortura que Kaguya<br>preparaba para ella sin saber todavía sus  
>intenciones. Kaguya desabrochó dos de sus botones y una<br>gota de sudor resbaló por el escote de Mokou hasta  
>perderse bajo su camisa. Kaguya acercó su cara a<br>la de Mokou y la miró a los ojos. Era la primera  
>vez que Mokou la miraba tan fijamente. Kaguya<br>separó un poco sus labios y dejó salir un pequeño  
>suspiro de excitación acercándose cada vez más a<br>la de cabello platinado. Los labios de Mokou temblaban ligeramente  
>todavía pensando que llegaría el dolor. Entonces<br>Kaguya posó ligeramente sus labios sobre los suyos siendo  
>lo justo para sentir la suavidad que Mokou ofrecía.<br>Podía sentir su respiración dentro de ella y  
>finalmente presionó con delicadeza su boca<br>robándole así un beso a su mayor enemiga. Mokou  
>pronto reaccionó y la separó casi sin fuerzas<br>para apartarla. El simple hecho de sentir sus  
>labios fue suficiente para que Mokou entendiese que obviamente<br>la pelinegra estaba deseando besarla. Todavía temblaba  
>pero el miedo había desaparecido. Estaba realmente<br>excitada. La idea de una Kaguya dominante  
>aprovechándose de su indefenso cuerpo hacia que<br>la mente de Mokou se quedase en blanco. Su enemiga,  
>la mujer que su padre amaba, la mujer que destruyó<br>su vida, intentaba ahora robar su pureza todavía  
>intacta tras tantos años en los que sólo buscaba<br>venganza. Era un tabú que Mokou deseaba que pero no  
>podía permitir por el sentimiento de odio que<br>todavía guardaba y por vergüenza a admitir que  
>deseaba el cuerpo de Kaguya.<p>

"¡Para!"

Los ojos de Mokou buscaban un lugar al que  
>mirar donde no encontrarse con los de Kaguya para<br>que no adivinase que ella también lo deseaba.  
>"Has perdido esta ronda contra mi por lo que deberías estar<br>agradecida de que no te mate"  
>Palabras dichas con frialdad para disfrazar su<br>deseo de poseerla e intentado que pareciese un  
>castigo. Era la excusa que Mokou estaba<br>esperando para romper el tabú que el amor de su  
>padre y su odio sujetaban. Dejó caer sus brazos<br>como signo de sumisión y Kaguya no tardó en  
>probar su hermosa piel. Con rapidez rompió la<br>camisa de Mokou. La violenta acción de Kaguya  
>las excitaba a ambas. Una Mokou que siempre<br>actuaba con masculinidad ahora parecía una  
>niña nerviosa frente a Kaguya que apenas podía<br>reprimir su deseo. Y la tranquila Kaguya que es una  
>princesa con aire señorial siendo una mujer de lento<br>andar y serena en sus palabras violaba todas las  
>normas para dejarse llevar por la pasión<br>controlando cada movimiento de Mokou cuya situación  
>la volvía loca de placer.<p>

"Tu olor... y tu tacto..."

Kaguya susurraba palabras  
>al oído de Mokou mientras acariciaba<br>el centro de su pecho repasando con los dedos la  
>curva de sus tetas con lentitud para disfrutar la<br>sensación y haciendo que el propio deseo de Mokou  
>por ser tocada fuese cada vez mayor. Una pequeña<br>y simple mordedura en la oreja de Mokou fue  
>suficiente para hacerla soltar un pequeño grito de<br>placer. Mientras su lengua recorría lentamente su  
>oreja Kaguya desabrochó los tirantes y empezó a<br>retirar el pantalón y la ropa interior de Mokou  
>dejándolo a la altura de las rodillas. Luego subió<br>lentamente su mano por la pierna desnuda moviéndola  
>cada vez más al centro. Primero sólo con la yema<br>de sus dedos y luego con toda la mano apoyada en  
>su pierna. Mokou nunca había sentido algo así.<br>Con sólo acariciar su piel su cuerpo reaccionaba  
>violentamente y se excitaba cada vez más haciéndola<br>temblar. Kaguya se puso en pie de repente y levantó  
>su rodilla y subió la falda por encima de ésta<br>poniendo su pie justo delante de la cara de Mokou.

"Te conozco mejor que nadie. Tú también deberías  
>conocer más sobre mí..."<br>Mokou la miró con timidez a los ojos mientras  
>hablaba y entendió perfectamente lo que Kaguya<br>quería. Todavía con una respiración agitada abrió  
>un poco la boca y rodeó con sus labios el dedo mayor<br>del pie de Kaguya y con una presión mínima agarró el  
>calcetín entre sus labios y tiró de él hasta retirarlo<br>completamente. Miró una vez más a Kaguya quien apenas  
>podía reprimir ya su cara de excitación. Aunque sólo<br>era un pie era la primera vez que Mokou tocaba el  
>cuerpo de Kaguya por voluntad propia. Realmente deseaba hacerlo.<p>

Era un  
>gesto de humillación pero por encima de todo tenía<br>la necesidad de hacerlo. Primero sacó la lengua  
>levemente y acarició con ella la punta de los dedos.<br>Por fin podía sentir el sabor de Kaguya. Aun después del  
>cansado combate su sabor no era desagradable. Mokou<br>no conocía este sabor. El sabor de otro cuerpo.  
>Abrió la boca para meter un par de dedos en ella<br>acariciándolos con la lengua.

Kaguya todavía siguiendo el papel de la castigada movió el  
>pie mojado por la saliva de Mokou hasta su pecho<br>y lo fue bajando hasta su ombligo y finalmente se pelvis.  
>Mokou temblaba esta vez por una mezcla de miedo y de excitación.<br>Nunca había hecho algo parecido con nadie. No sabía qué  
>es lo que iba a sentir si seguía adelante con ésto. Cerró<br>los ojos y esperó. Kaguya reparó en ello y se dio  
>cuenta de que Mokou nunca había tenido sexo con alguien más.<p>

Luego con toda la suavidad que pudo comenzó  
>a acariciar con la punta del pie su sexo sin presionar<br>demasiado para observar su reacción y asegurarse de no  
>hacerle daño. Mokou temblaba con los ojos aún cerrados<br>pero el miedo desaparecía para transformarse en placer.  
>Kaguya sonrió y presionó hacia el centro de su vagina<br>introduciendo lentamente su dedo mayor para sacarlo  
>completamente mojado. Aunque no quería ceder ante la<br>tentación Kaguya no pudo más. Se quitó la falda y la ropa  
>interior y sentada en el suelo abrió ligeramente<br>su sexo ante Mokou.

"A mi también, por favor"

Kaguya dejó salir estas  
>palabras suficientes para que Mokou rápidamente se<br>incorporase para acercar el rostro al húmedo deseo de Kaguya.  
>Contemplaba con fijación el secreto que Kaguya había<br>guardado por años al que decenas de hombres deseaban  
>llegar incluido su propio padre pero que todos fracasaron<br>ante las imposibles pruebas que ella les proponía.  
>Kaguya por primera vez sintió algo de vergüenza al sentir<br>la fija mirada de Mokou. Al acercar la boca lentamente  
>Kaguya sentía su cálido aliento. Sin pensarlo dos veces<br>Mokou sacó la lengua para comenzar a lamerla. Realmente no  
>sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero puso todo su<br>empeño en ello preguntándose si Kaguya disfrutaba  
>con ello. Su lengua recorría cada rincón de su sexo<br>y a cada movimiento de su lengua sentía cómo las piernas  
>de Kaguya se movían con espasmos. Presionó todavía más<br>su cara contra ella posando los labios y  
>hundiendo la lengua en lo profundo de su vagina.<br>El cuerpo de Kaguya sufrió esta vez un gran espasmo  
>y Mokou sintió cómo un pequeño fluido comenzaba<br>a brotar mojándole la lengua.  
>Hundió todavía más la lengua dentro de ella tanto<br>como pudo y la metió de nuevo en la boca bebiendo  
>lo que el cuerpo de Kaguya le ofrecía. Sentía las<br>manos de Kaguya agarrándole la cabeza y escuchaba sus  
>jadeos constantes de placer. Entonces Kaguya<br>levantó la cabeza de Mokou para mirarla a los ojos.

"Ven... finalicemos con esto..."

La pelinegra le dio un profundo beso que hizo quedar colorada a Mokou.

"Vengan para llevarla a Eientei"

Por un momento Mokou no entendió el significado de las palabras de su eterna enemiga pero cuando Tewi y Reisen la levantaron al mismo tiempo que la ataban su excitación se cortó de golpe para volver al miedo.

"¡Suéltenme!"

Intentó zafarse pero las conejas la tenían firmemente amarrada y agarrada y ella estaba aún muy debilitada por la reciente pelea contra Kaguya.

Mokou estaba demasiado cansada tanto por la pelea como por el sexo con Kaguya y por la excitación del amordazamiento por lo que se desmayó instantes después de que la empezaran a llevar a Eientei.

Se despertó unas horas después encontrándose atada de pies y manos a una cama doble.

"Oh, despertaste más rápido de lo que pensé"

La voz de Kaguya hizo que su odio hacia ella se renovara esta vez no por lo terrible que había sido con su padre hace más de mil años sino por haber roto el precioso momento que estaban pasando juntas con la intromisión de sus conejas que bien pensado seguramente estuvieron viéndolas todo el tiempo aguardando instrucciones de su Ama. Sabía que era irracional pensar así al tratarse de su enemiga inmortal pero su desprecio aumentaba por momentos.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora, Kaguya"?

"Qué buena pregunta. ¿Quieres que continuemos donde lo dejamos?"

Dijo la pelinegra con voz sensual mientras le separaba los labios mayores a Mokou para verle la hermosa concha.

"¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Ya no quiero seguir con ésto!"

"Sos una mala mentirosa. Mira lo húmeda que sigues estando."

En efecto los fluidos de Mokou seguían Saliéndole de la vagina y cuando la princesa le metió dos dedos la de pelo plateado gimió de dolor y de placer.

"Ahora estás siendo sincera".

Mokou acabó de pronto empapándole toda la mano a Kaguya.

"No sabía que podías acabar tan fuerte pero fue muy hermoso, Mokou".

Mokou incluso con la mente un poco nublada volvió a intentar zafarse pero no lo consiguió.

"No te esfuerces tanto que aún estás muy débil para usar tus poderes ígneos."

Mokou tenía la mente hecha un lío. Por un lado quería destrozar a Kaguya pero por el otro quería suplicarle que la desatara para hacerle el amor vehementemente. Miró a un costado con expresión de enojo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Algo te está enojando y no es la reminiscencia de venganza, ¿no?"

Mokou estaba indecisa si decirle la verdad a la pelinegra.

"Haré que lo digas por voluntad propia".

Kaguya la volvió a besar en la boca esta vez metiendo la lengua al tiempo que le frotaba la concha con la rodilla volviéndole a despertar el deseo sexual a su rival. Mokou seguía sin admitir que se estaba convirtiendo en la amante de Kaguya porque no podía olvidar su odio con tanta facilidad pero el placer era cada vez más fuerte.

Mokou volvió a acabar pero todavía no estaba del todo satisfecha pero ya no soportaba más estar reprimiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Por favor desátame, Kaguya. Quiero hacer el amor con vos miles de veces y sin que nadie nos interrumpa. Hazme tu amante."

Kaguya se llevó una mano a la boca ocultando su sonrojo. La desató completamente y se echó encima de Mokou para besarla. La de pelo platinado le acariciaba y apretaba el trasero con frenesí mientras esta vez era ella la que le rozaba la concha con la rodilla.

Las dos llegaron al orgasmo al unísono.

Estaban acostadas de laso mirándose a los ojos.

"Mokou, me siento increíble con vos a mi lado así lo que es mucho más intenso que nuestras peleas".

Kaguya se rió pero no siendo secundada por Mokou que estaba con una expresión muy seria.

"Tal vez el amor de pareja es mejor que la venganza…"

Reflexionó Mokou. Kaguya se volvió a soltar una risita y esta vez sí fue secundada por Mokou.

"Por cierto, Kaguya, antes estaba enojada porque decidiste interrumpir nuestro hermoso momentos juntas en el interior del bosque."

Kaguya se quedó impresionada por la confesión tardía de Mokou y le sonrió al ver el nuevo sonrojo de la de pelo platinado y luego se rió.

"¡Che! ¡No te rías! En serio me molestó…"

"Disculpa, pero quería que finalizáramos todo aquí donde es más cómodo hacer el amor".

"Si vos lo dices…" Dijo Mokou mirando hacia un lado aún no convencida del todo a pesar de que lo dicho por Kaguya era bastante obvio.

"¿Y además de dónde salió esta cama doble al estilo occidental? Eientei es una edificación oriental…"

Preguntó Mokou mirando todo el cuerpo de la cama.

"Tenemos esta reservada para invitados extranjeros aunque esta es la primera vez que se usa".

Le respondió Kaguya mientras se levantaba. Mokou le miraba las nalgas que se le movían de una forma preciosa con toda su carnosidad.

"Voy a ducharme. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

A Mokou no le hizo falta que Kaguya le repitiera la pregunta para aceptar.


End file.
